Teenage Life
by yuuki24688
Summary: Being a (almost) social deprived girl, Shaunee thinks that Anastasia needs a change. Teenage life is never easy as it has its twists and drama which make your mind whirl. Will she finally come out of her shell or will she stay like the shadows forever? This story is adopted from LoveMusicAndLightBlue. Rated T for crude language!


**Hey readers! This will be my first House of Night story which was adopted from my good friend LoveMusicAndLightBlue! I hope you enjoy but part of the credits goes to her for it was her story at first right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night, it goes to P.C Cast and Kristen Cast!**

"Do you want to come over to my house for lunch?" Anastasia asked quizzically as she stored her books into her locker, turning to face Shaunee who was touching up her makeup. The brown-haired girl weaved around to face to her, wagged a finger at her cocking her hips to a side and shooting a distasteful look of her blonde best friend.

"Anastasia," She said exasperatedly, scrutinising her that made a little self-conscious. "Have you ever heard of make-up and boyfriends?" Shaunee gestured at her whole body. "If you don't get a makeover, you are never gonna get a boyfriend."

"I don't need one." She pointed out, pouting slightly as she leaned against the lockers, slightly intrigued by the speech her friend was going to give.

Shaunee rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you live a rather dull life? This is the 21st century; I don't see why you only invite girls over to your house and watch the television all day. You ought to be having fun with a guy, going out with him on movies and such and maybe some shopping."

Hating to admit that Shaunee was stating a fact, she bit her lip hesitantly. She knew that she was leading a boring life but no one really ever commented on it. She yearned to change and hang out in social circles like almost everyone normal did but it always left her puzzled on where to start. She mentally kicked herself, knowing that if she had attempted to change her looks she would have gotten a boyfriend and her life would have been added which a slice of excitement that made her toes tingle.

She never really touched on the subject 'love' before but simply the only person that had ever caught her eyes was the one and only Erik Night. He was flawless – he mingled well with others, he had the looks and he was exceptionally polite and nice to everyone even if they were jerks.

She couldn't help but sigh dreamily as she thought of his magnificent blue eyes which made her heartbeat escalate and made her feel like her legs were jelly and steadfast to the ground. His brown hair was gelled to perfection which gave him the cool image that Anastasia would never be able to obtain.

It would do her no good to confess to a guy that was as great as he was as she nothing but a geek that was almost like the furniture in the room if it wasn't for Shaunee involving her in parties. She wasn't the kind to flirt – most girls wore skirts and shorts to show off their slim legs whereas she just wore jeans. She could never ever be Erik's 'consider-as-girlfriend' list; she knew that fact pretty darn well. Her hair was in a constant mess that it almost never revealed her eyes and she definitely did not have the hourglass figure to show off. Let's face it, she couldn't be a tenth of the beauty that the hot girls in school had. She was _inferior_.

"Girl, you ought to make good use of my time. I didn't cancel my date with Damien for nothing," Shaunee teased as she dumped her lipstick into her designer handbag, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled me out of school and into a taxi. She was on the losing end; she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this once Shaunee had set her mind on it.

"May I know what the hell are you doing? Kidnapping me in daylight using a taxi?"

Shaunee looked at her as if telling her through telepathy saying," Idiot"

Meanwhile, a few students were left behind in school, having small talk in their own small groups.

"Erik, what do you think about Anastasia?" Damien asked, eyes focused on him like a hawk as if he did anything wrong, it would cost both their lives.

"She's okay."

"Do you want to consider her as your girlfriend?"

He kept quiet.

"I know you have high expectations for someone to be your girlfriend but think about it, Anastasia is a nice girl with a great personality. If it's her looks and style that is in the way, don't fret, Shaunee just dragged her out for a makeover."

Looking at him curiously, Erik spoke. "I don't really know… She's nice and everything but I ain't sure of she is even my type. How about we talk about this tomorrow? I have to rush off to somewhere so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He suggested, before scurrying off.

Anastasia….. Erik thought as he searched his mind for that very girl that Damien mentioned. She was definitely a lot better than the girls who constantly pestered him to be their boyfriends and she really did have a great personality that shined through her faults. Shaking his head, he promised himself not think about such things when his mind was enough of a mess itself.

**Shopping mall~**

"Welcome to the most awesome place on Earth, the shopping mall!" Shaunee said in a cheerful voice. Her arms were spread open as if wanting to embrace the shopping mall. Anastasia rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't the library or my home?" She grumbled as she glared at the shopping mall, wishing it didn't exist sometimes or she wouldn't have to go through such an ordeal.

Before she could say anything else, Shaunee dragged her into the shopping mall, spotting a salon and headed towards it, a look of grim determination on her face. They were greeted by a blonde who was rather pretty, with her hair was tied up into a ponytail and wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans. She topped off the look with glittery, silver high heels and a pair of blue crystal earrings that made Anastasia kind of sad, wondering if she could pull such a bold look off.

"Janet, cut her a hairstyle that fits her best," Shaunee confirmed, setting her friend down in the seat, grinning.

Janet examined her hair from every angle; trying to figure out which kind of hairstyle she would fit best in. In a few minutes time (more like eternity to her), her expression changed as if she got an idea already. She started to work on her hair and almost everything seemed like a blur. She washed her hair, blew it dry, cut and styled it within an hour. When all was over she looked into the mirror, only to find a familiar stranger who had big round sea-green eyes that was usually hidden, muddy brown curly hair that reaches up to her chest level, little freckles on the cheeks and a sharp nose. She could barely believe that the girl that was staring back at her was her and she instinctively reached out to touch the mirror and her reflection seemed to do the same.

"You look so pretty! I never knew you looked so pretty despite knowing you for my whole life!" Shaunee exclaimed, liking her new look already.

She was dumbfounded. She was beyond speechless that words couldn't seem to explain the joy that was bubbling in her. She didn't even know that she had the potential to pull off the word 'pretty' as she couldn't help but admire herself in the mirror.

"You're definitely satisfied," Shaunee sniggered. In frenzy, she started pulling her into another shop. She scanned the row of clothing, picking three decent ones and stuffed them into her hands, pushing her in the direction of the fitting room, signalling for the brunette to try them on. She changed out of her boring clothes and slipped into one of the dresses that Shaunee had picked for her. She was about to opened the door when I saw my reflection in the mirror. What a gorgeous dress! My shoulders were bared by an exquisite black silk dress that moulded to her body, complimented the few curves that she had.

"Anastasia you are taking forever!" spoke Shaunee as she could almost hear her impatient stepping on the black polished tiles.

"Sorry," Anastasia muttered happily. "This dress is really beautiful,"

Opening the door, she spun once for her best friend to see. Even if her best friend didn't like it, she was definitely going to wear it.

"You're right. It does look pretty on you. Go on and try the rest!"

She changed to the other dress. The next outfit was a red dress that was only up to my knees with a ribbon was tied around her raspy waist and there were diamonds on the dress hem and it sparkled whenever the light hit it. She stepped out and spun once more, feeling more confidence than she ever had in years.

Commenting the same sentence as before, she found herself once again pushed into the fitting room to change for another dress. The last dress could barely be compared to the rest with its beautiful designs that pique her interest. It was a long, soft skirt with the colour of blue topaz that was decorated with glass beads, shells and white leather fringe was sewn all around the skirt's hem and on the low, rounded neckline of the sleeveless, butter-soft tunic top. It seems perfect to her as it matched her personality well with a gentle and beautiful touch.

It was already evening when the pair finished the shopping. Anastasia felt rather proud of herself - she had her nails painted, got a few outfits, a couple of handbags, a huge load of cosmetics (since it was on discount), and a few pairs of shoes along with a few other accessories such as earrings and bracelets.

Plopping down onto her bed along with the shopping bags, she wondered what would happen tomorrow. She couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and show off her looks that she had gained and maybe Erik would finally notice her and become her boyfriend. (She would thank her raging hormones after all) Life seemed to have become better and she just couldn't wait to face the new chapter of her life.

* * *

**This is all I can offer you today! Reviews are greatly welcome as it boosts me quite a lot and so does favorites and follows! Criticism is welcomed as I would really love to improve :D**


End file.
